Love, lust and detention
by NatluvsWeasley
Summary: Hermione really hated detention...


I really hated detention.

I came back to Hogwarts after the war seeking calm and also wanting to finish my education properly. Harry and Ron wouldn't be there to get me into all kinds of trouble and the trouble definitely didn't come find us anymore.

Nothing could have prepared me for this really. Ginny had been holding me up for a while in the common room ,talking about Harry this and Harry that and was getting quite annoying in my point of view and as she finished her last telling about Harry's love for her I ran out and headed towards the potions class. Bloody Hell I thought to myself as I walked in and Snape had already started his class. He turned around swiftly his robes swivelling on the floor.

"You're late Miss Granger" He said in that incredibly sarcastic and slow tone of voice. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention with me tonight, seven o'clock"

As he was about to turn around, he smiled at me, not that devilishly cruel smile of his, but a genuine one and mischievous twinkle in his eyes that made shivers run down my spine.

I always a little sorry for him, he had loved Lily so much, but lost her and to all fo our surprises he had survived that brutal attack he had with Voldemort's snake and was reinstated as Potions master after the summer following the Battle.

I learned to see him in a different light, the coldness in his eyes looked more like grief to me now and his voice was imprinted with sorrow.

However, this did not mean I wasn't absolutely mad at the detention; actually I was pissed at it. I couldn't believe two days into the school year and already in detention! This was just horrible and the day wasn't getting any better, I wasn't paying attention in class and just felt bored which got me thinking about Ron.

Yeah, Ron. That was a whole other case that could make me laugh, cry and scream in about a minute. Our relationship was short lived, we harboured feelings for each other for so long, but we had ignored for just as much time and our expectations were far too high. We stayed together for a while, even had sex, but the emotion was lacking and eventually broke it off before school started.

The hours seem to tick by slowly, for Christ's sake I just wanted to get finished with this detention and it hadn't even started yet. I headed out early and walked into the potions class. The lights were unusually dimmed, but I didn't see an inconvenience to it.

"Professor" I called.

"Yes, Miss Granger, you will be cleaning these cauldrons form the sixth years class without magic nor gloved, no worries it's not toxic" he said, grinning wildly.

I rolled up my sleeves and took the rage and water he handed me and started scrubbing the cauldrons, they smelled oddly good, like pine trees and fire, it was a cozy relaxing smell and that's when everything clicked, I was cleaning Armotentia, the love potion, but the harm was already done inhaling it at such a concentrated state gave the same effects as digesting it. At that moment Snape walked in and I just pounced on him, it was like I wasn't in control of my body anymore. He seemed startled, but I figured it was just all part of his plan.

I latched my lips to his, my hands tangled in his hair, surprisingly soft and smooth. My legs wrapped around his waist and I hastily started to remove my clothing, in frenzy for skin to skin contact. He happily obliged, he himself getting undressed.

After mere seconds we were both stark naked in the potions classroom and he was hungrily kissing my lips and I was eagerly kissing him back. I could feel his hard length press on my back as he kissed me with more fervours and passion as the time passed.

However, this was not enough for me at the moment I needed to feel him and I wanted release badly.

"Lie down Hermione" he ordered like he seemed to know what I was thinking.

I whimpered as a response, not knowing what to say. He brought me over to his bed chamber and lied down. He slowly came forward at a teasing pace and lay down next to me. His huge member was engorged and fully erect and I felt it poke my side.

His lips claimed mine once more, in heated embrace, tongues battling for dominance as he positioned himself at my entrance.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked with a newfound softness in his voice.

"No" I breathed.

At that he plunged into me without hesitation and I screamed in ecstasy and delight, he was huge much bigger than Ron and much better than him by the same means. He waited for a few seconds to let me adjust to his size and then started pulling out slowly making me feel every inch of him slowly coming before plunging back in with strength and hitting a spot that had me see stars.

"Faster" I screamed as I found he was going much slower that what I had wanted.

He wanted to get to my release before his and happily obliged plunging deeper and at a new angle reaching that spot once more. My body was flailing underneath him, my chest heaving and I felt his hand creep up between us both and started massaging the bundle of nerves at the apex of my thigh that triggered my release almost immediately.

He rolled over after he reached his and we lay panting on the bed.

It was going to be an interesting year…


End file.
